


Sandwich of Hope

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title suggests, don't expect anything out of this. Or, alternatively: All Chanyeol needed was his sandwich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago and just read it over, it's funnier than i remember.  
> also it's my first time posting on here idk how this website works forgive me

After a long day of sleeping through all of his classes, Chanyeol was starved. The five-star meal that had been served that day was cold, soggy meat on cold, soggy potatoes topped with cold, soggy gravy. Delicious. It was his favorite. (Chanyeol had barely managed four bites before the nausea settled and he had to stop eating.)

So, needless to say, five hours later he would've eaten anything (except the soggy school food, of course), but what was on his mind in particular was a sandwich. _Any sandwich would do_ , he thought, _even a ham sandwich._ And he hated ham.

His best friend showed up at his locker, claiming to be starved out of his mind and "ready to eat my homework if I don't get some food soon". Chanyeol agreed wholeheartedly.

"Alright, let's get some food. Now. We're going to Subway." Baekhyun hurried Chanyeol, almost making the boy leave his backpack in his locker. Not that he really would have missed it, not when he had a glorious sandwich waiting for him. He could imagine it already. The soft bread, roast beef, tomatoes, pickles, mayonnaise, and so on. He was so ready for this sandwich, it wasn't even funny.

Baekhyun's stomach growled loudly as they got into the car.

"Same." Chanyeol stated, nodding his head as though literally speaking to baekhyun's stomach (and he might've been; he was seriously that hungry).

"Ugh! How is anyone able to eat that food! It can't claim to be food, actually, I mean, what even was that so-called turkey?! It tasted like ass and broken dreams."

"That's probably what it was. The lunch ladies cooked their broken dreams into it, since I'm pretty sure they never aspired to work at a gross school like ours with students like we have."

"True, true. Who knew you could form coherent thoughts being as hungry as you are?"

"First of all, wow, thanks for believing in me. You're the reason I'm failing school. Second of all, don't remind me that I'm hungry, and drive faster."

"Shit boy, do you wanna get in an accident? Don't disturb me. Don't insult a driver who has fleeting thoughts of crashing his car on the daily. I'm so done right now."

Chanyeol looked seriously at Baekhyun, who thankfully kept his eyes on the road, as every driver should. "Baekhyun, you should really talk to someone about that." He spoke gently, as if talking to a young child.

"Shut up, you gross piece of garbage."

"Damn. That hurt."

Seconds later, they pulled into the subway parking lot. Chanyeol hopped out of that car faster than you could say "sandwich of hope".

Upon entering the building, the famished boys were met with the sweet smell of relief and prayers answered, AKA fresh bread and vegetables. Chanyeol could have fallen to his knees that very moment. Quite literally, because he was starting to get lightheaded from hunger.

The moment Chanyeol had that sandwich in his hands, he knew the Lord was looking out for him. This sandwich was so good, words couldn't even describe it. But if the gross piece of garbage had to pick a word, it would've been ambrosial. Or, more likely, heavenly, because he read at a sixth grade level.

"You're looking at that sandwich like you want to date it." Baekhyun said after eating half of his own sandwich.

"I _do_ want to date this sandwich. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Chanyeol murmured dreamily, caressing the fluffy, tasty bread with mayonnaise covered fingers.

"You're literally the most disgusting person alive on this planet." Baekhyun made a repulsed face. Chanyeol ignored him, because he didn't need negativity like that in his life.

That's right, Chanyeol didn't need friends like Baekhyun. Or, really, friends at all. He knew the one thing that'd always be there for him, take care of him, and treat him right. And that thing was his sandwich. All Chanyeol needed was his sandwich.


End file.
